<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Госпожа Метелица by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089752">Госпожа Метелица</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021'>WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Сказки пяти стран [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Family, Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted, WTF Kombat 2021, fairy tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sigrun Eide/Mikkel Madsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Сказки пяти стран [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Госпожа Метелица</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/752067">New year animals</a> by Minna Sundberg.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Жили на свете муж с женой, и было у них два сына: красивый и добрый Эмиль и приветливый Рейнир. То есть так Рейниру говорил сам Эмиль. На самом деле оба они родились красивыми и выросли добрыми, но очень по-разному. Да и характерами совсем друг на друга не походили. Рейнир всем старался помочь, особенно если его не просили, и с малых лет работал с отцом в поле и помогал по хозяйству. Эмиль бы с удовольствием просто любовался на себя в зеркало с утра до ночи, но деньги сами в кармане не появлялись, так что пришлось ему пойти служить к маменьке в городскую стражу.<br/>А еще Рейнир верил в волшебство, а Эмиль – нет. Когда с неба хлопьями принимался падать снег, Рейнир бросался к окну и восхищенно смотрел через стекло на сверкающие снежинки:<br/>— Смотри, смотри, госпожа Метелица перетрясает свою перину! А? Почему ты смеешься?<br/>— Что перетрясает? — заходился хохотом Эмиль. — Это же снег!<br/>— Ага. Мама сказала, что он идет, когда госпожа Метелица взбивает перину, и пух с нее летит во все стороны.<br/>— Рейнир, — говорил Эмиль. — Тебе двадцать лет. Мама рассказывала нам сказки на ночь. Хотя я лучше запомнил про убийства великанов… А снег — это замерзшая вода, которая падает с неба. Пух — это ненаучно, у папы спроси.<br/>И Рейнир спрашивал. Их папа был мудрым человеком, но любил свою жену и шутки.<br/>— Снег и госпожа Метелица? А кто так сказал? Мама? Тогда правда, — легко соглашался он.<br/>— Что еще за вода в небе? — на полном серьезе удивлялась мама. — Как, по-твоему, она застывает такими красивыми кружевами? Она бы стала сосульками. Так что это пух.<br/>Эмиль уходил страдать в их с братом комнату и мечтал, чтобы он был единственным ребенком в семье, и то не родным Все остальное время он пытался убедить Рейнира, что приемный как раз тот, но внешне братья слишком походили на родителей: Эмиль на папу, а Рейнир — на маму.<br/>Так бы они и жили, весело, небогато, временами дружно, если бы не случай.<br/>Однажды поутру Рейнир отправился за водой к колодцу. Мороз щипал его за щеки и леденил руки, и Рейнир, отвлекшись на пушистую изморозь по краю крыши, упустил в колодец ведро озябшими пальцами. Звякнув, оно пролетело мимо крючка и сгинуло в темноте.<br/>— Вот дела… — пробормотал Рейнир, заглядывая в глубину.<br/>Маменька с утра пребывала в прескверном расположении духа, и Рейниру не хотелось получить взбучку. И ему показалось, будто дно колодца недалеко.<br/>— Может, если я спущусь по цепи, то смогу выловить ведро?<br/>Рейнир никогда не отличался осторожностью (от маменьки ему достались не только рост и рыжие волосы) и решил воплотить план в жизнь незамедлительно, даже не позвав на помощь своего брата. Размотав до конца цепь, Рейнир перекинул через бортик сруба длинные ноги и принялся спускаться, держась за липнущие к коже ледяные звенья. Спускался он долго, но там, где ожидал встретить воду, оказался снег. Рейнир встал на него и посмотрел вверх: в небе темнело «окошко» колодца.<br/>— Я попал в волшебное место! — радостно подпрыгнул Рейнир и огляделся, но не нашел своего ведра. — Пойду по дороге, куда-нибудь да выведет.<br/>И он прошел до самого ее конца, с любопытством крутя головой и рассматривая заснеженные ели между высокими сугробами, пока не уперся с большой двухэтажный дом. Сосульки густо свисали с края навеса над крыльцом и наличников, а крышу покрывал до того ровный слой пушистого снега, даже не верилось, что он настоящий, а не нарисованный.<br/>— Может быть, мое ведро подобрали хозяева дома? — вслух подумал Рейнир и постучал в дверь.<br/>Через минуту она распахнулась: на пороге стоял хмурый мужчина, явно недовольный вторжением.<br/>— Хмф? — вопросительно хмыкнул он.<br/>— Доброе утро! Извините, вы не видели мое ведро? — зачастил Рейнир. — Я случайно уронил его в колодец, потом решил слазить достать и оказался здесь. Не думал, что правда можно попасть в…<br/>— Видел, — перебил мужчина и протянул покрытое инеем ведро.<br/>— Ой, спасибо большое! — обрадовался Рейнир. — Как мне вас отблагодарить? Вы так помогли!<br/>— Пожалуйста, — недовольно ответил мужчина и попытался закрыть дверь, но Рейнир вклинился в проем вместе с ведром.<br/>— Что вы, я должен вам отплатить! — воскликнул Рейнир.<br/>— «Спасибо» вполне достаточно, — надавил мужчина на дверную створку.<br/>— Это будет грубо с моей стороны, — настоял Рейнир.<br/>— Не будет!<br/>— Родители не так меня воспитали!<br/>— Ты взрослый и можешь их больше не слушаться! — прохрипел мужчина.<br/>— Не будьте таким упрямым!<br/>— Это не я лезу в чужой дом!<br/>— Но я не могу уйти просто так! Нужно вас поблагодарить! Хотите, — посмотрел он под ноги в поисках вариантов и увидел грязные следы на пороге, — помою пол?<br/>Мужчина задумался.<br/>— И протру пыль?  — засомневался Рейнир.<br/>— Хм, без магии тебе не подняться наверх, слишком высоко…<br/>— Правда? — обрадовался Рейнир, что увидит настоящее волшебство.<br/>— А значит, мне опять придется тебя выручать…<br/>— Тогда я точно должен помочь в ответ! — решительно объявил Рейнир.<br/>— Определенно, — согласился его наниматель, распахнул дверь и показал на кладовку, — швабра, кажется, там.<br/>Весь день и вечер Рейнир хлопотал, как пчелка, выметая из углов дома мусор, выгребая из очага золу, отмывая пол и удивляясь, почему по углам не белеет паутина. В работе он разгорячился и совсем не заметил, как в комнатах холодно. Убираясь в спальне, он хотел было перевернуть и перетрясти перину, но хозяин вырвал ее из рук Рейнира.<br/>— Это я тебе не доверю. Еще устроишь снежный буран, — буркнул хозяин и сам понес перину на балкон.<br/>Рейнир из любопытства пошел следом. Мужчина перекинул перину через перила и энергично встряхнул — и тут же с нее сорвался танцующий ворох снежинок. Тряхнул еще раз — сорвался второй. Перина взлетала снова и снова, пока не получился самый настоящий снегопад. Белые вихри уносились куда-то вдаль, а Рейнир зачарованно смотрел на это чудо, приоткрыв рот...<br/>— Хватит на сегодня, — наконец решил мужчина и втащил перину обратно.<br/>— Вы существуете! — закричал Рейнир, указывая на него пальцем. — Вы — Госпожа Метелица!<br/>Метелица посмотрел в ответ очень недовольно.<br/>— То есть господин, — смущенно поправился Рейнир. — А мне мама про вас рассказывала. Только люди почему-то думают, что вы — женщина.<br/>— Это говорят про мою бабушку, — отмахнулся Метелица, вернул перину на место и дружелюбно велел: — а теперь забирай ведро и шуруй домой.<br/>— Но я не могу!<br/>— Можешь, — добавил настойчивости Метелица.<br/>— Нет, — твердо ответил Рейнир. — Я устал и не дойду. Можно я лягу тут на лавочке?<br/>— За что мне это, — пробормотал Метелица. — Делай, что хочешь.<br/>Таких слов Рейнир послушался и отлично выспался, приготовил завтрак и все утро ходил за Метелицей в ожидании еще одного чуда.<br/>— Вернуться назад — тоже магия, — попытался перехитрить его Метелица.<br/>— Да, — немного подумав, согласился Рейнир, — но ее я все равно увижу, рано или поздно.<br/>— Если я не превращу тебя в ледяную статую, — неубедительно припугнул Метелица, и Рейнир сделал вид, будто поверил. — Ладно, можешь понаводить тут порядок несколько дней, а потом уходи, как раз надоешь.<br/>— Конечно! — обрадовался Рейнир возможности еще раз посмотреть на перьевой снегопад.<br/>На третий день Метелица сочувственно спросил:<br/>— Ты сирота? Совсем не беспокоишься, что тебя будут искать.<br/>Рейнир посмотрел на него с ужасом и побежал за ведром.<br/>— Я совсем об этом не подумал! Мама меня убьет! Папа бы тоже убил, но мама успеет первой! Пожалуйста, верните меня домой!<br/>— Угу, — кивнул Метелица. — Из тебя вышла неплохая горничная.<br/>Рейнир обрадовался.<br/>— Значит, мы теперь друзья, и я могу спускаться в гости?<br/>— Нет.<br/>***<br/>Рейнир пропал три дня назад, уйдя за водой, и этим утром родители начали слегка беспокоиться.<br/>— Не может же он столько времени торчать у своей подружки или где он там? — недоумевала мама. — Под лошадь он, что ли, попал? Эмиль, сбегай в больницу и мертвецкую и узнай!<br/>— Можно только в больницу? — поежился Эмиль.<br/>— Конечно, малыш, — легко согласилась мама. — Забыла, что ты боишься покойников. В мертвецкую сама схожу. Может, он ушел в солдаты?<br/>— Или его похитили работорговцы — с той же вероятностью, — ответил отец, прекрасно знавший, что никакого рабства у них давным-давно нет.<br/>— Пф! Скажи еще — сбежал с бродячим цирком! Во всяком случае, в колодце мы его не нашли, — объявила мама и ушла на работу, чтобы под видом неожиданной проверки поискать сына еще и по арестантским камерам. Но и там Рейнира не оказалось.<br/>Вечером, после ужина Эмиль вышел из-за стола, украдкой взял фонарь и направился к колодцу. Может там уже и искали, но куда-то же пропал его брат, неспособный и мухи обидеть.<br/>— Ну и куда он делся? — пробормотал Эмиль, мрачно глядя на сруб. — Не утонул же и не уплыл в море?<br/>Из колодца высунулась бледная, мокрая рука и, громыхая ведром, уцепилась за край.<br/>— А-А-А! — заорал Эмиль.<br/>Следом за рукой показался и весь остальной Рейнир, перевалился через край и бухнулся на пятую точку.<br/>— Уф! Думал, меня перенесет магией до дома, а не придется в самом колодце лезть по цепи, — устало выдохнул он.<br/>— А-А-А! — снова закричал Эмиль.<br/>— Что случилось? — всполошился Рейнир.<br/>— Мама! Здесь утопленник! — заорал Эмиль. — Батя, неси топор!<br/>— Где утопленник? — испугался Рейнир.<br/>На крики выбежали их вооруженные родители.<br/>— Выглядит вполне живым, — недоверчиво оглядел Рейнира отец.<br/>— Но он вылез из колодца! С тем самым ведром! — воскликнул Эмиль, пнул ведро и с оханьем схватился на ногу.<br/>Ведро опрокинулось, и из него высыпались сверкающие ограненные камешки.<br/>Отец поднял один и рассмотрел на свету.<br/>— Если Рейнир и сходил на тот свет, то не зря. И я бы не рекомендовал сидеть на льду в мокрой одежде.<br/>Родители собрали камни обратно в ведро, отвели сына в дом, обогрели, накормили, и он рассказал им удивительную историю приключений в доме Господина Метелицы.<br/>— Наверное, это плата за мою помощь. Правда, здорово? Теперь я смогу отправиться в путешествие, как хотел! А вы купите еще одну корову.<br/>— Ты заслужил, — похлопала его мама по плечу и припрятала камешки понадежнее.<br/>Удача Рейнира лишила Эмиля покоя. Если бы не камни, он решил бы, что брат просто ударился головой, а Метелица ему приснился. Но доказательства сверкали на солнце и сулили исполнение почти любой мечты. «Вот свезло. Если бы мое ведро упало вниз, я бы тоже мог заработать и съехать от родителей. Была бы своя комната… Хотя я бы не полез за ведром, я же не дурак. А хотя… Кто мешает мне тоже попробовать?»<br/>Эмиль решил подождать, пока в доме Метелицы снова накопиться бардак, внимательно выслушал историю Рейнира на двадцать раз, пока не запомнил наизусть, взял ведро и направился к колодцу.<br/>— Не стоит ждать до весны, Метелица явно уезжает в отпуск на полгода, — решил Эмиль, столкнул вниз ведро, для правдоподобности побегал вокруг, артистично заламывая руки, и стал спускаться по цепи. На середине пути ему в голову пришла шокирующая мысль: а что, если брат связался с плохой компанией, совершил грабеж с причинением тяжкого вреда здоровью (от десяти до пятнадцати лет строгого режима), получил свою долю камнями, а потом залез в колодец, чтобы свалить все на сказочного Метелицу?!<br/>— Вот я осёл! — охнул Эмиль, оступился и с криком полетел вниз.<br/>Упал он, вопреки ожидания, не в воду, в которой даже летом не таял покрывавший стенки колодца лед, а в мягкий сугроб. Эмиль открыл глаза: над головой, прямо посреди серого неба, виднелся уходящий вверх «туннель» колодца.<br/>— Может это галлюциногенный колодец? — пробормотал Эмиль, поднялся и побрел в направлении, которое указал брат. <br/>И вскоре среди снегов действительно показался большой дом. <br/>— Какой яркий сон, — смирился Эмиль и постучал. Потом еще раз. И еще.<br/>Когда дверь распахнулась, он основательно замерз, не выдержал и выпалил:<br/>— Почему так долго?! Я уже час на холоде стою! Никакого уважения к гостям!<br/>Метелица вытаращился на него.<br/>— То есть, — попытался исправиться Эмиль, — я ведро уронил, вы не находили?<br/>Метелица молча нашарил ведро ногой, вручил его владельцу и поспешно захлопнул дверь.<br/>— Эй, так не пойдет! — заколотил Эмиль в дверь кулаком. — Я должен вас поблагодарить, убраться там, пол подмести. Надеюсь, у вас не очень грязно.<br/>— Ничего не надо, — ответил Метелица из-за закрытой двери.<br/>— Надо! — настоял Эмиль. — Откройте, мне надо прибраться!<br/>— Уходите.<br/>— Вам что, работы жалко? Впустите!<br/>— Нет. Уходите.<br/>— Вы же понимаете, — упрямо сказал Эмиль, — что без уборки я не уйду?<br/>Из-за двери раздался тяжкий вздох, и засов откинулся.<br/>— То-то же, — удовлетворенно резюмировал Эмиль.<br/>В прихожей и комнатах оказалось не так кошмарно, как рассказывал брат — беспорядок попросту не успел скопиться. Метелица сбежал наверх, в свою комнату, и Эмиль без помех принялся за дело. Валяющиеся в беспорядке вещи он без затей затолкал в шкаф, посуду замочил в мыльной воде, потом пополоскал и убрал, не вытирая полотенцем, а сор замел под коврики и мебель. Крупный мусор прятаться не пожелал, и его пришлось закинуть в камин и прикрыть дровами.<br/>— Делов-то, — довольно заключил Эмиль, как следует смочив тряпкой пол, чтобы он выглядел вымытым, и пошел вытрясать перину и драгоценные камни.<br/>В порождающий снег предмет Метелица ожидаемо вцепился.<br/>— Посмотреть хоть можно? — протянул Эмиль, возжелав не только хлеба, но и зрелищ.<br/>— Можно, — настороженно ответил Метелица и устроил внеплановый снегопад, только чтобы гость поскорее убрался.<br/>— Не соврал… — пробормотал Эмиль и с притворным энтузиазмом спросил: — Что мне делать завтра?<br/>— Ничего, ты очень помог, бери ведро, я провожу до выхода!<br/>Эмиль довольно хмыкнул. Метелица довел его до того самого сугроба и остановился аккурат под колодцем в небе. Судя по цвету видневшегося клочка неба, в мире людей уже наступила ночь.<br/>— И как я должен туда забраться? Сразу предупреждаю, на такую высоту я ни за что не…<br/>Удара Эмиль не почувствовал, но все равно остался с ощущением, что его выпнули из загадочного заснеженного мира Господина Метелицы. Даже из колодца выкарабкиваться не пришлось — Эмиль вылетел из него и шлепнулся на мостовую, выронив ведро. <br/>— Ух… Кто же так обращается с гостями… — кряхтя, поднялся он, пошарил рукой в ведре и нащупал камни. — Меньше, чем у Рейнира… Справедливо, я же проработал всего день. Мне хватит.<br/>И Эмиль пошел объявлять родителям, что съезжает с их шей в самостоятельную жизнь.<br/>— Заработать оказалось несложно, — небрежно сказал он.<br/>— Вы ж мои умницы, — растрогалась мама и пообещала отцу: — Будем бедствовать — запихнем тебя в колодец. Только не готовь ничего этому Метелице.<br/>Рейнир, как и собирался, купил родителям корову и отправился в путешествие, которое оказалось еще интереснее, чем он рассчитывал, но гораздо опаснее и сложнее, чем ему хотелось бы. Эмиль обменял заработанные камешки на золото,  купил квартирку, а остатки монет припрятал на черный день.<br/>И все было с созданными из волшебного льда камнями хорошо, пока Метелица не открыл шкаф, в который Эмиль запихал вещи, и они не выпрыгнули навстречу.<br/>Метели в ту весну остались надолго, очень злые. И случайно помогли Эмилю скрыться от «обманутых» им ювелиров.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>